talahazfandomcom-20200214-history
Mishical Raeoine
"Am I legendary? No I am not, I am MYTHICAL." '-Mishical describing himself to Marvok' Appearance Mishical is a skinny young man, with blue eyes, stout nose and thin lips. He often wears his Tarpenian Dragon Armor. Origin He was born to the clan leader of Vestovin, raised as a warrior. With the beliefs of Marvok as a tyrant and needs to be destroyed. He became a hunter during his younger years, accompanied by his "butler" a Vestovin Minoutaur, Gordum. Mishical being mischevous as a teen, he wandered to a lone village in the region of Orga attacked by Marvoks' subordinate. Gordum was killed while protecting Mishical. Mishical, still afraid fought up, the people of the village joined and manage to repel the attacking soldiers. He ended leading these men and women to Tarpen. At the age of twenty he wandered out of Tarpen and tried to live with the people outside. He then fell in love with a woman named Ellopi, he brought back Ellopi's family to Tarpen. He arrived into Tarpen, seeing the region was at war with Marvok. After his fathers' death on a battle agaisnt Marvoks' army. He assumed leadership and ordered his messengers to travel all around Talahaz to send message to leaders asking for help. During the first meeting only eight clan leaders and a magician appeared. Mishical asked them for an agreement, in which all of them argued. Stating that some clans rivals each other, and fears Marvoks' power. Mishical confined to the gods, asking them for help. In a silent minute, the gods spoke to the ten. Declaring them as a group and each given a sacred weapon. Mishical given the Spear of Two Faces. He was chosen by the others to lead the union, agreeing to defeat Marvok. The union called for more summits, in which more members appeared. The sudden revolution began. Mishical leading the campaign to regain western Talahaz. Marvok ignored them and describe them as "futile ants," until he lost whole of western Talahaz. Marvoks' army marched toward south, and the union countered attacked. Meeting them in the plains of ____. The battle raged for sixty days, forcing the union to retreat. During the reatreat one of the ten died. Mishical stayed put and led his army to Tarpen. There he deviced a plan to trap Marvok. He taunted him for a duel, declaring that if he is defeated, the union is done. Marvok appeared with his whole army, Mishical hid his army in the secret tunnels of Tarpen. As they dueled, ships loaded with union soldiers arrived, Marvok knew he was tricked fought using his gidly powers, the ten(now nine), sealed him with the help of the weapon, Sword of Seals. The death of Marvok forced his followers to retreat to Kimsith, and barricade themselves there as Outcast. Mischical's and his men made a base near Kimsith to guard the borders. The great men one by one retired and passed their weapons to the next generation. Mishical and his two closest allies remained in service pledging to never marry. His allies one by one died, Mishical buried them side to side in a secret grave with their weapons. Mishical died in a silent night, not known where. Legacy Many lores where fashioned for Mishical, but this lore remained alone in Tarpen. Tarpen considered him as Mythical hero.